


Why him?

by themarvelous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Help, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 21:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelous/pseuds/themarvelous
Summary: Peter Parker isn't going so well after his Aunt death...!CAUTION! VULGAR VOCABULARY, TALKING ABOUT DEPRESSION AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. !CAUTION!





	Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> !CAUTION! VULGAR VOCABULARY, SUCIDAL THOUGHTS AND DEPRESSION !CAUTION!
> 
> I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I WRITE NOT FROM WHAT YOU READ
> 
> NDA: This is my first english fic so if you find any mistakes just say it please. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -xxx- Flo

Jump! You can do this!

-I CAN'T!says Peter sobbing

Are you joking no one fucking loves you anyway! Parker you're a weight for everyone! Ben died 'cause of you, May also did and your parents were lucky to die.

May passed away a month ago while he was patrolling. He came back and saw her dead body laying in an ocean of blood.The police didn't found the killer and he was not strong enough to help them. Since then, he doesn't sleep because he scared of his nightmares and hedoesn't even eat or only a little bit. Crying is what he does the majority of his time.

Peter stop being narcissic it will be a relief for all after you jump.

Peter dried his tears with one of his shacky hands and breath.

-I'll do it tomorrow !

What! So you can piss people off another day. You are not worthy of life Parker, you're not worthy of anything. Mr.Stark only pity you who would like you,Peter.

Peter knew the voice was right. He couldn't even save his uncle or not even is aunt. May always said to Tony that if something happened to her that she would like him to take care of Peter. He was now living at the Stark tower and was like Mr.Stark's shadow.

-Mr.Parker, Mr.Stark has been advise that you are past your sleep time.

-Shit Karen, he is gonna kill me. Said Peter drying his tears a second time.

After, a five minutes of jumping from building to building he finally arrived at the Stark tower. He took a small breath and enter in the elevator. 45,46,47 andand finally the 49 floor. He closed his eyes and walked fast passing by the living room. Tony was there with Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Sam.

-I'm in crap... Peter said to himself.

His eyes were still red but no tears were in them. He walk faster while holding thighter is bagback straps

-Where do you think you're going like that Peter Benjamin Parker Stark? His voice was tense and Peter felt goosebumps across his body. He hold his neck and and answer to the question.

-In my bedroom...

-What time is it?

-11h45. He said while revulsing.

-And at what time were you supposed to be in your bedroom?

-11h...

-JESUS Peter! I am giving you more time and how you thank me is by arriving late! What were you even doing a Wednesday at 11h30? You're only 15!

-I was at Ned's house finishing our Star Wars new ship.

-Why didn't you call me?

-I didn't watch the time I'm sorry... I won't arrive late next time.

-I hope so because you'll have to be home by 10h now.

Peter was exhausted he didn't had the strengh to answer he just looked at Tony and went to his bedroom. All of the Avengers in the living room watched the scene while both were arguing.Tony just sat back on the couch and hold the top of nose bone.

-You should go to sleep Stark... Said Bruce kindly.

-Yeah I will good night guys.

Everyone went to sleep silently except Peter who was alone crying in his bedroom. He was so tired but couldn't sleep.

-I am a failure... Murmured the young man silently.

He went to the bathroom taking a shower.He looked at his reflexion in the mirror.

Parker you're so gross look at how much you're fat. That's why no one wants to stay with you. I would be ashamed if I were you.

You could see all the bone of his ribcage and his cheeks were hollow. He simply went in the shower trying not to take care of the voice. He shaved his self and decided to do another cut with his razor blade. He bit the bottom of his lip to make sure he wouldn't let out a sob. The pain was there of course but the teenager was used to it and he learned how to like it. He watched the hot scarlet liquid fall to remember himself that he was alive. He made a couple of them until he was tired. He went to his bed but has usual didn't found the sleep. 12,1,2,3,4,5,6,7 he saw all the hours pass on his alarm-clock. His stomach was shouting : I'm hungry! But he didn't care. He raise himself out of his bed put a sweater and a pair of jeans and went to the living room to see if Happy was there to drive him to school. Happily he was arrived and no one was in the kitchen to remind him that he didn't eat. The car was silent. 

-Tony wanted me to remind to you that you have to be at home by 10h. Said the driver to start a conversation.

-Yeah, Yeah see ya'!

He got out of the car without even looking at Happy.

-Hey Penis Parker, you now need a nanny to drive you to school. Poor little guy he cannot even defend himself. Said Flash while impressing a baby.

He's right you're not even able to finish a patrol without getting hurt or asking Stark's help. Added the voice.

The teenager just walked faster to his locker to take his book for the first period. While walking in the hallway he saw Ned walking by.

-Hey Pete! You fine?

He nodded. His headache was torturing him even his spider-sense couldn't do anything.

-Yeah of course. I-I just need to go to the bathroom. Give me 2 minutes.

He saw stars and everything became black he fell banging his head violently on the stincky floor of the bathroom. His artificial intelligence decided to call Jarvis.

-Mr.Parker's heart rate is lower than usual and has blood dripping out of his head.

Tony who was in his lab receive the emergency message and arrived in the school bathroom in his costume. Without anybody seeing him. What he saw was awful.

-Kiddo talk to me...! Shit! Jarvis call Banner and ask him to prepare a room for Peter he isn't doing well. Said Stark in an hurry taking the young man in his arms.

Arriving at the tower he let Peter in the doctors hand's. He sat by the patient room and waited. Nat, Clint and Steve arrived rappidly learning the news.

-Is the kid fine? Clint asked.

-I don't know... I'm waiting for Bruce.

-Don't worry he is going to be fine he's a tough kid. Added the Captain.

The four of them waited patiently until Bruce came out. The billionaire nearly jumped out of his chair.

-He's stable...

Everyone calm their breath.

-But I got bad news. He suffered from malnutrition for nearly a month that's what made him fall. Since he has the spider-sense he needed more food than a normal human but there was no food in his stomach for a long period. He has a small commotion but nothing to worry about. WhatI am worried the most about his the marks that I found on both of his wrists. I am sorry but Peter was mutilating himself.

Everyone was shocked. Tony fell back on his chair

-It's surely in one of his patrol Peter wouldn't do that. Steve said.

-No they are to well cutted it's nearly impossible... He will wake up soon I strongly recommand you to make him talk he need it.

-Thanks Bruce... Said Clint gently.

Tony covered his face with both of his hands. In Tony's head it was nearly impossible that his protegee hurt himself. Peter was so young, kind and shy how could he do that. Stark just raised himself took the first bottle of alchol he could find and went to his room. Natasha made a short head sign to both of the boys to make them understand that she'll go see him.

-Eh Tony..? It's gonna be okay... Said Nat to reassure the philanthropist.

-No it's not Nat! I wasn't there enough for him! He took a sip from the bottle. I am not the person he needs, he deserve to have a better father than I. He let out a sob. Nat how could I be so dumb to not realize that he wasn't going well. Jeez Nat it's all my fault ! I am such a deepshit.

He continued to drink. The spy was suprised to see that Tony had openned himself so easily. She went to sit on the bed with him and to Stark in her arms. He put his forehead on her torso.

-Shhhh... It's not your fault at all. You made all you could.

He felt asleep a couple of minutes later. She stayed with him until then. She silently took the bottle out of his bedroom and closed the door behind.

May was there on the side of Peter who was crying. Re-seeing her aunt on a lake a blood was not easy for the young man.

-Do you really think I need your tears. You killed me Peter. Killed me! I don't even know why Ben and I let you in our family. We had a beautiful life without you.

Peter woke up violently his heart beath faster than it neer did. The young man took a second or so to realize where he was. Evrything was white and modern he was in a bed of the same color. He then saw his arms covered with bandages and an I.V in his arm.

-Peter...? 

The young man turn his head and saw Bruce in his doctor blouse.

-Shit, the Stark tower... He thinked.

Why am I here? How could they know? Questions were coming in his head like cars in a race. 

-Hey Pete? Do you want me to call Tony.

He turn his head trying to find the exit. He plug out the I.V, took his bag which was on the chair on the side of his bed and run out of there. Bruce tried to stop him but the spider-kid was fast.

-Peter! Yelled Bruce across the hallway. Jarvis! Call Clint, Nat and Cap they need to stop him. He can't get out of the building.

The teenager didn't listen and just continued running with the little strengh his legs were still having.

-Mrs.Romanoff, Mr.Barton and Mr. Rogers you are asked by Dr.Banner. It seems like Mr. Parker wants to exit the building.

-Shit! Hurry guys he can't get out! Said Nat. Try not to wake up Tony.

-Could you detect where is Peter Jarvis. Asked Clint.

-Of course, Mr.Parker is in direction of the main entrance.

The little team started running across the hallways to find the young man.

-I see him! Said Nat. He just got out of the staircase I think he is kinda lost. 

Peter was looking around him making sure there was no known figure. Finding no one he took a bit of time to catch his breath. After a short 30 seconds he continued running. Natasha tried the easy way and took his arm.

-Come back Pete we don't want to hurt you.

-Let me go! 

Peter gave a kick behind her knee and she let go falling on her knees. 

-Eh! You can use the force he won't let anyone approach so you'll need to use it.

Natasha said those words reluctantly. Steve started running and catch Peter and took him in his arms constricting the teenager between his chest and arms. Pete started yellling and crying. He tried his best to struggle but the Captain was too strong for him.

-Shh, Peter let go it's gonna be fine. Shhh calm yourself.

-NO IT WON'T. LET ME GO MR.ROGERS. LET ME DIE PLEASE.

Those words destroyed everyone in the team.

-Clint bring the sedative. Did Steve unwillingly.

-Shhh Peter eh-eh boy calm down we won't hurt you Shh. 

After trying to calm him he took the syringe and sting it to his neck.

-let me go... Murmured the boy trying to debate the sedative.

He slowly fell asleep in Steve arm's. Natasha came around the boys and dried his tears with the tip of her thumb. The team silently went to Pete's bedroom.

-Did he hurt any of you? Asked Bruce pointing the bed where he will lay on.

-No don't worry. Said Clint.

Two nurses came in and fixed straps on both of his wrists and ankles making sure he will not escape a second time.

-I also wanted to thank you guys for catching him, he could have made a big mistake.

Everybody nodded.

-I will go see if Tony is awake.

At the exact same moment the elevator's door opened.

-Is he okay? Jarvis told to me about his escape tentative.

-You should go see Bruce about it.

-Thanks... The billionnaire said gently. He looked so tired the bags under his eyes were a proof.

The little team went back to their respective tasks. Bruce saw Tony trying to find Peter.

-Eh! Tony.

-Hey Bruce...

-You can go see him but you cannot free his wrists or ankles. We will judge if he will or will not wear them anymore.

-YOU ATTACHED PETER!

-Tony... We didn't want that to happened but we cannot always catch him back.

-You're right I am sorry.

-Don't worry I understand your reaction. Go see him he needs you, he's at your left.

-Thank you for everything....

-No problem.

Tony entered slowly trying to imagine his nearly son attached on an hospital bed. What he saw was worst. The young boy looked so fragile his skin reminded him of porcelain. He was so thin that every hospital clothes were too big for him. He had 6 blanket to make sure his body would stay warm. Tony brought a chair near his bed and took one of his hand looking at all the wound that covered the teenager wrist.

-I am so sorry. I should of realized every little call for help. I hope one day you will forgive me. I am such a dick...

Tears started dripping on his cheeks.

\- I am so-so-so sorry. I love you and whatever you do I will.

He felt a movement and Peter started to slowly oppening his eyes. Pete pull of the stangles trying to free himself.

-Hey Peter look at me it's gonna be fine. Pete calm down.

-I can't. I cann-ot breath... He- help me..

-Hey sweetheart breath with me in- out in.

Tony repeated those words until he was calm.

-Where am I? Asked Peter while looking at ceiling.

-You are in my tower in the medical bay.

-Why?

-Peter you know why... Now, talk to me.

The teenager continued to look at the ceiling to be sure he wouldn't have to feel the discouragement look of his mentor.

-Come on Pete...

-Why am I attached?

-You tried to run away.

-Why didn't you let me?

-Cause I care about you, we all-

-Bullshit! Cutted Peter.

Tony felt like his heart exploted. Peter didn't even know that Tony loved him like his own child. The playboy didn't know what to answer he just took his face in both of his hands.

That's it Pete he doesn't love you if he would he would say that's not true or something. And if someone really loved you would he attached you on a bed.

Tony put his head up. And took Peter's chin in his hands. 

-Listen to me young man I know it's been tough for you. You didn't do anything to deserve all the crap that happened to you but I will always be there for you. All the Avengers are here for you. I understand you don't want to talk about everything with me but I won't let you out of this fricking tower if you don't get help. Please let us help you. 

Both of the men started crying.

-Tony I'm so-sorry I didn't mean what I said I am just tired and exhausted.

-Get some rest sweetheart...

He left Peter room while drying his tears. He came back an hour after to make sure he was okay. The smart kid was awake looking at the ceiling. 

-Hey kiddo. I brought you chinese we could eat together. If you want I mean we could watch a Star Wars movie. 

Peter you can't eat that your already fat he just wants you to become more discusting. Come on he's pitying you. Poor little cry-baby who's not even able to keep his family aliv-

-Shut up! He said while pulling on the cuffs.

Tony was trying to understand what he did wrong.

-SHUT UP SHUT UP!

-Peter...?

Silent tears came out of the young boy eyes.

-Eh-eh kiddie? Did I say something wrong?

Peter nodded.

-What's going on then?

-There's like a voice eum- he said hesitently. It's not super positive and I am really tired of it.

Tony then tought it was worst than he tought. 

-I am gonna call Sam okay...

He nodded.

Tony went in the hallway and sat on the first seat that he saw. 

-Yeah Sam, come in the Medbay room 13 please I need you here. Yeah. I am fine thank you just hurry please.

He sighed and sat. 

-What did my boy do to deserve that, Christ...

Mr.Stark was no able to go back in Peter's room just thinking about everything he'd live trough, he was unable to go there and keep his fake smile. But he could do that for my kid he tought for my kid.

When he put the foot in the room everything seemed more silent and calm. Spider-man was asleep.

That's when Tony said to himself: Why him?

END


End file.
